Ridiculous quotes from Conservapedia
It is requested that an image or images be included in this article to improve its quality.}} All of the most ridiculous quotes from Conservapedia you find can be posted here, you MUST source all of these quotes, you may need to use source archive versions of the pages but please do not source vandalism, except in cases where a constructive edit is removed for having a "Liberal Bias". From Theory of Evolution "All of the greatest intellectuals and scientists in history, from Archimedes to Aristotle to St. Augustine to Francis Bacon to Isaac Newton to Lord Kelvin proposed and accepted an evolutionary process for a species to transform into a more complex version." http://www.conservapedia.com/Theory_of_Evolution "Although Darwin is most well known regarding the beginnings of the evolutionary position, evolutionary ideas were taught by the ancient Greeks as early as the 7th century B.C." http://www.conservapedia.com/Theory_of_Evolution From Liberal hypocrisy George Clooney, actor Hearing that fellow actor and guns-rights advocate, Charlton Heston, suffers from Alzheimer's disease, he said: "I don't care. Charlton Heston is the head of the National Rifle Association. He deserves whatever anyone says about him."1 Clooney starred in the film The Peacemaker, in which he played an American military man defending the country from a nuclear attack; scenes in the film showed him using a gun to defend himself and others.http://www.conservapedia.com/Liberal_hypocrisy From Kangaroo "origins theory model used by young earth creation scientists, modern kangaroos are the descendants of the two founding members of the modern kangaroo baramin that were taken aboard Noah's Ark prior to the Great Flood. It has not yet been determined by baraminologists whether kangaroos form a holobaramin with the wallaby, tree-kangaroo, wallaroo, pademelon and quokka, or if all these species are in fact apobaraminic or polybaraminic. After the Flood, these kangaroos bred from the Ark passengers migrated to Australia. There is debate whether this migration happened over land6 with lower sea levels during the post-flood ice age, or before the supercontinent of Pangea broke apart7 The idea that God simply generated kangaroos into existence there is considered by most creation researchers to be contra-Biblical. " http://www.conservapedia.com/Kangaroo#Origins From Joseph McCarthy ". . . anti-McCarthy historians have credited and celebrated Murrow as playing a major role in damaging Senator McCarthy's campaign to remove security risks from the U.S. government." and "The resolution condemning Senator McCarthy has been criticized as a ridiculous attempt to silence the strongest voice in the Senate investigating security and loyalty risks in the U.S. government." From Examples of Bias in Wikipedia # Wikipedia promotes suicide with 21,544 entries that mention this depravity, including many entries that feature it (Conservapedia will not provide citations to the more depraved entries on this subject at Wikipedia as Conservapedia affirms the sanctity of life). For example, Wikipedia referred to it needlessly in the very first sentence of distinguished jurist Henry Friendly's entry,http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Henry_Friendly&oldid=151873451 and Wikipedia's entry about Zerah Colburn ended with a claim that his distant nephew committed suicide.http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zerah_Colburn_%28math_prodigy%29&oldid=147253074 After this criticism appeared here, these two entries were fixed (and in the case of Friendly, reinstated before being fixed again); there has been no system-wide removal of this bias on Wikipedia. In yet another example, Wikipedia has an entry for "suicide by cop"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suicide_by_cop to discuss attacking a police officer to provoke a suicide, citing an unpublished PhD thesis at an obscure university. http://www.conservapedia.com/Examples_of_Bias_in_Wikipedia#_note-11 From Al Gore In 1988 Gore courted the support of liberal activist Fred Phelps of the Westboro Baptist Church in Topeka, Kansas. In appreciation for Phelps help and support of Gore, Phelps was provided tickets to the inauguration of President Clinton in 1992 and 1996. Phelps and the Westboro Baptist Church have been the subject of much controversy for several years, having acquired a reputation for hosting the infamous anti-homosexual, "God Hates Fags" website. Category:SWWLTMUBWDNTBIIT Category:Stranger than fiction From Dinosaur Young Earth Creationists believe, from the biblical account, that dinosaurs were created on day 6 of the creation week5 approximately 6,000 years ago, along with other land animals, and therefore co-existed with humans. As such, they reject the Theory of Evolution and the beliefs of evolutionary scientists about the age of the earth. They believe that dinosaurs lived in harmony with other animals in the Garden of Eden, eating only plants6; that pairs of each dinosaur kind were taken onto Noah's Ark during the Great Flood and were preserved from drowning7; that many of the fossilized dinosaur bones originated during the mass killing of the Flood8; and that possibly some descendants of those dinosaurs taken aboard the Ark are still around today.9 They use spurious archaeological, fossil, and documentary evidence to argue that dinosaurs co-existed with mankind until at least relatively recent times. From Atheism Some have asserted that atheists do not exist. In regards to a biblical statement on atheism Sir Francis Bacon stated in his essay Of Atheism the following regarding atheism: “ The Scripture saith, The fool hath said in his heart, there is no God; it is not said, The fool hath thought in his heart; so as he rather saith it, by rote to himself, as that he would have, than that he can thoroughly believe it, or be persuaded of it....It appeareth in nothing more, that atheism is rather in the lip, than in the heart of man. ” In addition, Christian philosophers and apologists Dr. Cornelius Van Til and Dr. Greg Bahnsen argued there are no atheists and that atheists are actively suppressing their belief and knowledge of God and enigmatically engage in self-deception. Category:Stranger than fiction